In the certain prior art, heavy-pour copper traces are used on circuit boards to keep trace resistances low and prevent overheating for high current applications, like power electronics for vehicles. The copper traces consume valuable metal resources and add extra weight to the power electronics. The size of heavy-pour copper traces may be based on engineering guidelines to allow for maximum allowed current density. High frequency current tends to flow at the surface or skin of the conductor or copper trace, which can increase resistance and contribute to additional thermal loading.
In some prior art, to keep temperature of the copper traces and circuit board under allowed maximum, external cooling is used. For example, external cooling may involve placing dielectric thermal interface materials in contact with the copper traces to transfer heat to a heat sink. External cooling of copper traces tends to increase the complexity, size, and cost of circuit boards in power electronic systems. Thus, there is need to cool traces without adding thermal interface materials and heat sink.